


Una Noche Bocarriba

by DanseDan



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966), dollars trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Swearing in Spanish, Tuco's POV, my first ao3 fic rip, sex on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanseDan/pseuds/DanseDan
Summary: It was too quiet. The dessert empty, the several pounds of gringo cuddled onto him barely breathing, musky. He knew this could happen- would happen eventually, on the open road with no-one else, what he didn’t expect was the position. Caught unawares- será una noche bocarriba.
Relationships: "Blondie" | The Man with No Name/Tuco Ramirez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Una Noche Bocarriba

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a whole fucking common app essay about spaghetti westerns, so when it came to writing porn my dignity was gone. I love all the current fics in the genre and how wonderful the character studies are... but all I can do is project on my favorite characters and write filth. Enjoy. (Ps: yes, the title is stolen from the Julio Cortázar short story, no, it has nothing to do with the plot because I just shamefully ripped it to make an innuendo before even reading the original JAJAJAJ)

It was the hazy middle of the night, and he could feel the weight of Blonde over him, rolling over from his bedroll half-asleep and quiet. It was too quiet. The dessert empty, the several pounds of gringo cuddled onto him barely breathing, musky. He knew this could happen- would happen eventually, on the open road with no-one else, what he didn’t expect was the position. Caught unawares- será una noche bocarriba. Better than being on the bottom bocabajo, at least, but regardless not particularly to his usual tastes. The taller man was breathing down his neck- panting like a bitch in heat. God, how’d you say that in Spanish again? - he’d never been particularly eloquent, but he's worsened with distance from his hometown and his countrymen. They bothered him, thoughts like these, especially in these inopportune moments.  


‘que vaya…’ he mouthed, as if he could start off thinking and suddenly find it- not like there was much room for thinking when Blondie was pressed up against him, bucking slowly downwards in long, painful rolls. Blondie… well, he’d be Fulo then- Fulito? Somehow it didn’t suit him then, that mocking diminutive, and it all felt just felt too close anyhow.  


And well, right now he was more than close- casi echando pata, or trying to at least. Arrecho de verga, he never would’ve expected such a stoic man to have such a libido. And oh god the noises- it was something with ‘ge’, right? gemiar? It’s on the tip of his tongue right as Blondie’s tongue reaches the tip of his, well, something he knows the word for, at least.  


“PINGA!”  


One move and he’s all the way in the excruciating warmth of his partner’s mouth, the heat overtaking him as his head bobs up and down, scratching the sensitive skin of his thighs with his barbuza.  


‘Santa María, ya- the heat, fuck. Nada menos que el celo, puta madre, this guy…’  


The sensation drives him too far to keep worrying about language, back to his well-worn arsenal of curses. Worth a damn to him that saintly titles have no place in such positions, he moans them out when he can figure how.  


“Díos y todos los santos, puta madre! Verga- chingada verga! Rechingada verga! Ay- ave María! Fucking Blondie!”  


Losing himself in ecstasy like a whore at the feeling of Blondie’s throat tensing around him, his firm, large hands gripping tight at his hips, pushing him down onto the dessert floor to keep him from thrusting at his own pace (‘maldito fucking sea, the goddamn tease’). He was getting louder, incomprehensible- so was Blondie, grunting madly and vibrating around his cock.  


“Blondie! Blondie! Fucking- Blondie! Puta madre te lo ruego- Blondie! Te lo- Argh! Por favor- Santa María, fucking- Blondie!”  


And suddenly the dessert cold hit him again- stung hard, the biting cold- and Blondie was smiling sleepily, giving the head a mocking kiss, his dick weeping from the denial.  


no. no no no no no no. This was not gonna end this way- sweating, heart palpitating, dick swelling in agony. The words were muddy in his mind, but the facts were crystal clear.  


Esta noche no termina bocarriba.


End file.
